Our Connection
by FactorLover
Summary: Summary is inside, as well as warnings. This story is completely AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator, Kazuki Takahashi.


**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.- συя cσηηεcтιση -.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

**Summary: The story involves 10 high school students, Yugi, Heba, Yami, Atem, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Seto, who are all members of the Rebellion Club, also known as detention within the school. One day, they begin experiencing a phenomenon. These phenomenons bring the group closer together, creating a friendship between them. As these ten friends face many phenomena, they soon realize this is the work of a mad-man.**

**Warnings: Strong language and other mature subjects. This is your warning, no other warning will be given in this story, so if you can't handle any Yaoi, please turn back now. There maybe some incest that will come, but it is not in the main pairing.**

**Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, Blindshipping. These may subject to change, because of a twist but these are the main pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator**

ıllıllı ιиfσямαтισи ıllıllı

If you do not wish to read the information, please scroll down to the bold words saying beginning.

This completely out of character for the most part, though I have tried to keep some characters in character. I will say, this is a school related story, will mostly happen in the school till things get going.

I have decided to list a few rules about the school I have created in my way.  
-Teachers are allowed to give detentions for any little thing, that isn't allowed to happen during classes. So only during classes can a teacher give detention.  
-There are four years to this school. Will not be said as grade 11, it would be known as Year 3.  
-This school is the lowest school you could get into. You can only come to this school, if no other school will accept you, because you may have gotten expelled for something stupid.  
-This school is built with teachers that can hold their own, also some used to be body builders or military, but that's not a big detail in the story.  
-This school will not expel any student. Unless that student has made an act to threat a life of someone in the school. The student would have to be holding a weapon, or even fisting their hands and drawing blood, from a wound that maybe life threatening. Any student caught with a knife or gun, within the school, will be placed in a holding cell, in the principle office till the police have come and investigated the situation.  
These are just some things about the school. Now, most of these rules won't come up or they come up, but these are just minor details of the school for you to understand.

Our characters are;  
Yugi Mutou, 16, a boy who is late to most of his classes. Reasons for being late are sleeping in, being pushed around by school bullies, and not watching the time. He also likes to talk during class with his friends, which is another reason for him getting into detention so much.

Heba Mutou, 16, a boy who is known to not wear the school uniform. Even though the school uniform is just a jacket to wear. He likes to be loud with his fashion style, looking up to his idol, DJ Sisen. (If anyone doesn't know who i am talking about, just look it up and look at the pictures and you will understand. Also, I do not own DJ Sisen, really I don't think anyone can own him. Well, maybe his husband.) He tends to wear corsets and skirts, which is why the teacher would give him detention, for his revealing clothing.

Ryou Bakura, 16, a boy who everyone would think is innocent and never done anything bad in his life, is right. He just can't stop talking to his friends during class, which does disrupt the class. That's why at the start of the day, if he receives a pink note, meaning detention, the other teachers won't give him another one.

Joey Wheeler, 17, a boy with a big mouth. That's enough said. He will holler or shout at anyone down the hall. Shout in the classroom when the teacher is making no sense. Though, he really likes to wait for Seto, a classmate, to stand up and correct the teachers mistakes, just so Joey and him can get into a shouting match in the classroom.

Malik Ishtar, 17, a boy with a bad attitude, or as some girls like to joke around and say behind his back, he must be PMSing. He doesn't talk to anyone. He shoots glares at anyone who even tries to talk to him. If the glare doesn't make them back off, his fist sure will. He is always in a fight, whether it is at school, or maybe on his way home from school.

Seto Kaiba, 17, a boy who is a smartass. He was kicked out of the top ranking school, because he was always interrupting the classes and correction the mistakes that teacher made. To this day, he still does that. He doesn't care that it gets him in trouble and in detention. As long as he can work on his laptop. He mainly does a lot of Kaiba Corp. work in detention.

Bakura Touzokou, 18, a boy who gets into fights with teachers, and ever so often with Malik. He is a thief, but that's mainly outside of school. He is known to randomly light up a cigarette in class, which leads to these fights with teachers. He is most feared in school because he has a bad reputation of putting teachers in the hospital, but hasn't done it to any of the teachers in this school.

Marik Ishutarl, 18, a boy who is best friends with Bakura. He is mainly known as a psycho in the school with setting books and other things on fire. He always is laughing like a maniac when he gets his hands on a lighter or matches. Bakura has learned to never let Marik take his lighter, when they have a cigarette, or it would cause some disturbance in school. Also, Bakura hates the fire drills, especially when he knows why the fire drill goes off, if Marik isn't in the classroom.

Atem Voulung, 18, a boy with a bad habit of smoking in the boy's room. If he doesn't get caught doing it, he does get caught for being late to classes. He pretty much doesn't care, but he likes to set his own rules.

Yami Voulung, 18, a boy with a sex addiction. He is very sexually driven to have it at least once a day. He gets caught on occasions by teachers for doing it under the stairs or in the girl's washroom. Though, because of his looks, there is always someone around to do it with. He does get attention from the women.

Yes, Yugi and Heba are twins and same with Atem and Yami. I chose the last name 'Voulung' for the meaning of 'Darkness' is arabic.

**ıllıllı тнє вєgιииιиg ıllıllı**

It's was a new school year, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom every where. This is when life begins anew, or it would seem that way. Every school yard was filled with parents and students, smiling and wishing everyone good luck on the school year. Except this school. This school had a bad reputation for holding the kids with the bad reputation, which wasn't a lie. The mood set for the start of the school year here was gloomy. It seemed like no one wanted to be back, or start school here.

Well, that's was what Yugi felt when he was transferred here. He was starting a new school year here, at this school. He really didn't want to be going here, but his twin brother said it wasn't that bad. Heba had been going here since last year before Christmas. Yugi was transferred here shortly after he finished his year at their old school.

Walking into the school, looking down at his timetable chart, Yugi decided to go and find his locker. He had woken up later then his brother, as his brother had left for school already. He just wished Heba would have woken him up earlier. He didn't want to be late on the first day of school.

When he found his locker, he put the combination in and then changed it, so no one could know it, if they had this locker themselves. He put his book bag in the locker and closed it.

There was a slam beside him as a hand slammed into the locker beside his. Yugi was startled and looked to who made that noise, only to come face to face with a boy twice his size.

"Hey shrimp. You know, you look kind of young to be here. Are you a really smart kid?" The guy laughed and then were two other laughs from behind him, telling Yugi this guy's friends were there.

"Doesn't matter. You won't last long in this school." The guy spoke, making Yugi shake in place.

The guy must have seen this and laughed more, before pushing Yugi to the side, into the lockers, before he walked away. Yugi could only be thankful the guy didn't decided to punch him out. He had enough of that from his old school.

"Hey Yug'!" A very loud voice was heard, from down the hall. Yugi turned to see who it was and it was Joey. He should have known.

"Hey Joey." Yugi smiled when Joey had rushed to him.

"Ah, man. You are going to love it here, Yug'." Joey said, slapping Yugi on the back. "So where is your brother?"

Yugi looked at Joey and shrugged. "I don't know. He left without me this morning. Again."

"Ah, we'll find him." Joey laughed and started leading Yugi away from the lockers. "I should at least give you some help going around the school, since your new and all."

"That's fine, Joey. Heba and I have the same classes." Yugi told him, not seeing a reason to be shown around, if he was going to stick by his brother.

"Well, I don't see your brother here, so I might have to." Joey smiled and putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders and leading him down the hallway.

Yugi only sighed, giving up. He had known Joey, ever since Heba brought him home from school last year. They became good friends, the three of them. It should be the four of them, as Ryou, Yugi and Heba's childhood friend was still around and all four of them hung out together.

Ryou was happy when Heba came to this school last year, as Ryou didn't have any friends at the school, besides the girls that talked to him because he was cute. Then Joey found Heba, on Heba's friend day of school, looking lost. Joey thought to help him out and give him directions, as there was no harm in that.

When Heba saw Ryou, they both were help to be in the same school together. Joey just took off, but was stopped as Heba wanted to thank him and that Joey could hang out with them at any time. Which started with the three of them being friends, and Yugi was shortly introduced to Joey.

"Hey Yug'. You in there? Don't daydream on me." Joey was truing to get Yugi's attention, as Yugi was remembering the first time he met Joey.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking to myself."

"That's alright, man. I was just saying that Heba is over there." Joey pointed, to which Yugi followed the direction he was pointing and saw his brother. Yugi groaned a bit. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Heba, dressed in black leather boy shorts, knee-high neon blue fish net stockings, runners that had a bit of a platform to them, and a black halter top, with blue designs on it. He had his basic black collar, with fish net arm bands of the neon blue color and a studded leather bracelet on his right hand. He was sitting there laughing and giggling with some of the girls that had seen Ryou, and were now talking to both boys.

Yugi loved his brother to death, would do anything to save Heba, or make Heba happy, but sometimes what Heba wore was embarrassing. Of course, Heba wasn't embarrassed, so it left Yugi to be embarrassed for the both of them.

"Heba, look there. It's another miniature Voulung double. Do you know who he is?" A girl saw Yugi and Joey and pointed them out to Heba and everyone else.

Heba looked and his face lit up. He got up and rushed over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi in a tight hug. "Hey there, big brother." Heba said.

Yugi returned the hug. "Hey Heba." He smiled, yet felt embarrassed to be hugging Heba like this.

Everyone, but Ryou and Joey that were in the hall, even just passing by saw them and stood in shock. Most of them didn't even know who Yugi was. They knew who Heba was, that was for sure.

Heba back away and grabbed Yugi's hand and lead him over to Ryou, with Joey just following behind.

"Hey girls, this is Yugi, my big brother." Heba was introducing Yugi to everyone.

"I'm only your big brother by 10 minutes, Heba." Yugi smiled. He Didn't think of himself as the big brother, because they were twins, and it was Heba who was there for him when he got bullied. Heba was the fighter, out of the both of them, to say.

"Oh my, you guys are just like the Voulung brothers." A girl spoke, totally shocked by this new information. Well, most of the girls were all shocked, she was the one to voice it first.

Yugi stood there, not understanding who they were talking about. He didn't know who the Voulung brothers were. He could guess another set of twins, but that really didn't mean anything to him.

"Who are the Voulung brothers?" Yugi asked quietly, but spoke at the wrong time, because everyone heard him and were staring at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, Yugi... I never told you about them. The Voulung brothers are popular around here. Everyone knows them and knows to not get in their way. Well, no ever gets in their way because of how popular they are." Heba told his brother, he thought it was better to tell him now. "Also, why I became popular was because I look just like them too." He giggled, which was followed by the girls own laughter.

"You look like them? Meaning you dress just like them?" Yugi wasn't sure what his brother was saying by that. Sure, people have the same taste in clothes, and Yugi wasn't wearing what Heba was wearing, so it wasn't making sense to him.

"No, Yug'. You guys have the same hair style, that uniquely tri-color hair. Just you two have different eye color then the Voulung brothers." Joey thought he would put an end to what was confusing Yugi.

"Really?" Yugi asked, looking to the floor. That was weird. Heba and him have always been known for their unique hair, but not popular, because they were twins, which was a known fact. Though, to know that there was another set of twins with the same hair was just bazaar to Yugi.

"Yeah, you'll probably see them around today." Heba smiled and hugged Yugi again. "Well, almost time for class, guys. Let head there now before the bell."

Everyone nodded and seemed to go their separet ways, except Ryou, Heba and Yugi.

"I'll catch you guys at lunch time. See you." Joey left as well, taking off towards his own classroom.

Yugi waved, and followed with Ryou and Heba to their classroom. For once, he might be on time to a class.

**ıllıllı ѕσмєωнєяє єℓѕє ιи ѕ¢нσσℓ ıllıllı**

"You are so fucking annoying. Your lucky I don't pound you into the ground, now!"

"Well, you're the dumbass who didn't watch where he was walking!"

"I'm the dumbass? You are an ignorant selfish bastard!"

Two boys were yelling at each other. Making a scene.

fℓαѕнвα¢к

_A boy named Malik was standing outside, having a cigarette. Smoking was kind of forbidden on school grounds, but who was to care._  
_'Agh, another day at this place, another year. Wish I was back in Egypt now.' Malik thought to himself, not paying attention._  
_He walked over to the fence, threw his cigarette on the ground and lead against the fence._  
_'I think I'll skip out on the first period. Then I'll go inside.'_  
_That's what he was going to do, as he heard the school bell ring behind him. He pushed himself up and placed headed towards the could walk around in the halls for awhile. _  
_Reaching the door, he was about to pull it open, but the door swung open, knocking him back and on the ground. Malik ended up fuming and wasn't going to let this person get away with it._  
_"idiot. You should watch how you open doors." Malik said, standing up and brushing himself off. _  
_"Maybe, you shouldn't be sitting in front of the doors." A very sharp tone of voice was heard._  
_Malik looked up and saw Bakura and Marik. He wasn't going to let this slide. He grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt and slammed him up against the wall. _  
_"I wasn't sitting in front of the door, you bastard."_

fℓαѕнвα¢к єи∂є∂

Malik swung to hit Bakura in the face, which Bakura was able to dodge by taking a step back and going for an upper cut to Malik's chin, which landed. stumbling back, Malik growled and went to do raise his right hand to punch Bakura again, only to swing his left hand into Bakura's stomach, landing the shot.

"You pay for that, Malik." Bakura growled and went to push Malik to the ground, but was stopped as Malik dodge it, but moving to the side and putting his foot out to trip Bakura.

On the ground, Bakura pushed himself up to get up, swing his foot to trip Malik. Malik was back on the ground and Bakura moved over top of him, arms and fist swinging to land a punch on each other. Bakura managed to pin both of Malik's hands above his head with one hand. He was about to punch Malik to knock him unconscious.

"Ah guys. From this angle, it really looks like Bakura is screwing Malik in the ass." Bakura's frined said.

Malik realized he was right. His ass was right up against Bakura's crouch and Bakura had his hands pinned down above his head and was almost on top of him. Malik's legs were semi-wrapped around Bakura's waist. Bakura realized this too and looked down at Malik with a grin, a devilish grin, like he was going to take advantage of this.

Though, Bakura brought his hand down and tapped Malik on the cheek a couple times. "You are so lucky." He pushed himself up and off of Malik, releasing his hands and walk over to his friend.

Malik was blushing and realized what Bakura said. How could he get himself into this position? He was down right embarrassed to be in a position, and for Bakura's friend to point it out.

"Come on, Marik. Leave the love struck boy alone." Bakura chuckled and started to walk away.

"Yeah, he's love struck alright. He probably wanted you to kiss him." Marik spoke, following Bakura.

Malik got himself up off the ground and dusted off his pants. Not spending another second outside, Malik went into the school and made his way to his locker, before second period started.

**ıllıllı ιиѕι∂є тнє ¢ℓαѕѕяσσм ıllıllı**

Class was pretty boring. At least it was for Joey. Sitting there, listening to the teacher explain what there were going to do in the months to come. Joey was nodding off, trying not to pass out, but that was no use to stop.

He managed to finally close his eyes and not be aware of his surroundings. That's when his hand slipped out from under his head and made his head hit the deck hard.

"Ouch, that's a bitch." Joey said, not realizing he was in class and everyone could hear. He rubbed his head where it fell and hit the deck.

"Nice one, Wheeler." An all to familiar voice spoke.

"Ah, shut'd up, Kaiba. Your giving me a headache." Joey said, knowing who it was who spoke.

"Yeah, because hitting your head on the deck wouldn't cause a headache." Seto Kaiba spoke sneeringly.

Before anyone could say another word, the teacher came up to the boy, and handed them each a pink slip. Meaning detention for the both of them and continued on with explaining what everyone would be doing this year.

Seto and Joey both glared at each, blaming the other for the detention slip. First day of school and already detention.

**ıllıllı ιиѕι∂є σиє σf тнє gιяℓ'ѕ ωαѕняσσмѕ ıllıllı**

"Ah, yeah. Right there." A feminine voice moaned out. "Oh, yes. YAMI!" She cried out in her climax.

Felling her walls clamp around him, it wasn't long till he finished. He panted, regaining himself, before slipping out and taking off the condom.

"Mmm, babe. You really know how to milk me." The one named Yami spoke, undoing up his pants and leaving the girl there, as he walked out of the stall.

"Good one. That's a new record is it not?" Another man's voice was heard and Yami shrugged.

"I haven't been keeping track." Yami was at the sink, washing his hands, before he grabbed paper towel and dried them off.

The girl had fixed herself and came out of the stall, looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. "So, till next time, Yami?" Yami only nodded, not saying a word. She smiled. "You know Atem. You could have a piece of me if you so wanted. I wouldn't mind pleasing you both."

The other male in the washroom, named Atem, looked at her in disgust. "Sorry, but I don't do leftovers." And he flicked his cigarette in the sink and ran water over it.

The girl didn't seem phased by his comment and shrugged, leaving the washroom with the two boys in it.

"You know, you can be an asshole, Atem. You have no respect for women." Yami said, walking up to Atem.

"Right, I have no respect for women, by declining their invitations for sex." Atem rolled his crimson eyes at Yami.

"Brother, you really need to get laid. Your so tensed." Yami said, ignoring Atem's cheeky behavior.

"I haven't gotten laid in over half a year. So drop it." Atem spoke with a loud tone in his voice before hopping off the counter and making his way towards the door.

"Yeah, I know. Not since he came here." Yami rolled his eyes behind his brother's back and they left the girl's washroom, heading to their second period class, just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Well, this is where I am going to ask. Tell me what you though about it. Remember these character maybe or are OOC. Though, I would like to try and keep the same attitudes and personalities. I hope to update this soon. And remember, this will turn out with Yaoi in it, so please, if you do not like Yaoi, don't read the whole story. I will be trying something new and different, keeping the lemons out of the story, by setting a chapter just for them, so no one has to read them. **

**I will be setting up a poll, asking if I should add the lemon into the chapter, or make a separate chapter for the lemon and give warnings. **


End file.
